CMLL Super Viernes (July 9, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes July 2, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes July 16, 2010 }} Mexico City suffered heavy rain-fall and some flooding in the aftermath of Hurricane Alex which effected the attendance for CMLL's Friday night show, estimated to be under 50% full. The July 9, 2010 Super Viernes saw former Perros del Mal members Mr. Águila and Héctor Garza team up for the first time since January 2008 in the main event of the show. With the addition of Olímpico added to their side the match also marked the first time Los Invasores (a group of former Asistencia Asesoría y Administración wrestlers) appearing on CMLL's Super Viernes show. Their opponents were the CMLL World Tag Team Champions Volador, Jr. and La Sombra, teaming up with La Máscara. In early June, 2010 Volador, Jr. had turned rudo (bad guy) and the tag team champions had not teamed up since then, leaving their status as a unit in question. Los Invasores dominated the first fall, cheating at every opportunity to keep the Tag Team champions under control. Olímpico scored the first pin fall, pinning Volador, Jr. after a Plancha. the tecnico (good guy) team took control of the second fall with their high flying moves and superior speed, with La Máscara forcing Olímpico to submit to his La Campana Pendulum submission hold tying the score one to one. In the third fall the tecnico team kept relying on their high flying moves, which ultimately resulted in their down fall as Mr. Águila caught La Sombra while trying to execute a flying move and Powerbombed him, followed by Garza raising his foot in the air, interrupting Volador, Jr.'s Moonsault to gain a double pinfall on the tag team champions to win the match for Los Invasores. After the match Mr. Águila and Garza laid out a challenge for the CMLL World Tag Team Championship, a challenge that Volador, Jr. and La Sombra quickly accepted. The title match was announced as the following week's Super Viernes main event. The semi-main event was a rare rudo vs rudo match as La Peste Negra (Negro Casas, El Felino and Mr. Niebla) wrestled New Japan Pro Wrestling's (NJPW) Jushin Liger and Los Hijos del Averno (Averno and Mephisto). CMLL booked the match to further the feud between Negro Casas and Liger which had begun during Negro Casas' tour of Japan in April where he wrestled Liger on several occasions, including losing the CMLL World Middleweight Championship to him. Liger had gotten the better of Casas in Japan and continued to have the upper hand when they clashed in Mexico for the first time as Liger defeated both Negro Casas and El Felino to win the first fall. Mr. Niebla had Liger defeated for the second fall but Liger's teammate Averno distracted the referee, allowing Liger ample time to pull Mr. Niebla's mask off to distract him, followed by a low blow which allowed Liger to pin Mr. Niebla, winning the match for his team in two straight falls. In the fourth match of the night Mexican National Welterweight Champion Valiente teamed up with frequent partner El Sagrado and the Exotico Máximo to face La Ola Amarilla ("The Yellow Wave") consisting of Shigeo Okumura and NJPW rookie Nobuo Yoshihashi teaming up with Vangelis on the night. Máximo and Okumura has had a long running rivalry that included Máximo losing his hair to Okumura in 2009, a rivalry that continued on this night with Máximo looking for a hair vs. hair match down the line. On the night Valiente, Sagrado and Máximo turned out to be too much of a challenge as they won the match in 12:27. That night's Lighting match featured the long running rivalry between Mascarita Dorada and Pierrothito that has see the two wrestle against each other in both Mexico and the United States of America and has been going on since 2008. The two being so accustomed to working with each other has reduced a series of high speed match that the fans respond to and the Lighting match on July 9 was no different as the two worked a very competitive match that looked like it could go to the 10 minute time limit. Mascarita Dorada managed to win the match with just 14 seconds left on the clock as he defeated Pierrotitho at 9:46. The second match of the evening featured four of the 12 wrestlers scheduled to wrestling in a 12-man Infierno en el Ring cage match on July 18, 2010 as Diamante and Sensei teamed up with Molotov (not in the match) to take on Sensei's main rivals Los Gatos Negros (Puma King and Tiger Kid) who teamed up with the Durango Kid (also not scheduled for the cage match). Diamante's team won the first fall by pinfall and was subsequently also awarded the second fall as Tiger Kid and Puma King pulled Sensei's mask off during the match. In the opening match Horus, grandson of luchador Ángel Blanco teamed up with Bengala (CMLL), defeateding the brother duo known as Los Hombres del Camoflaje ("The Camouflage Men"), Súper Comando and Artillero. The opening match turned out to also be the longest match of the night as Horus and Bengala won the match in 13:55, 46 seconds longer than the second longest match. Results ; *Horus and Bengala (CMLL) defeated Los Hombres del Camoflaje (Súper Comando and Artillero) (13:55) *Molotov, Sensei and Diamante defeated Los Gatos Negro (Tiger Kid and Puma King) and Durango Kid 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (13:09) *Mascarita Dorada defeated Pierrothito in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time limit) (9:45) *El Sagrado, Valiente and Máximo defeated La Ola Amarilla (Shigeo Okumura and Nobuo Yoshihashi) and Vangelis in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (12:27) *Jushin Liger and Los Hijos del Averno (Averno and Mephisto) defeated La Peste Negra (Mr. Niebla, El Felino and Negro Casas) 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (19:22) *''Los Invasores'' (Héctor Garza, Mr. Águila and Olímpico) defeated Volador, Jr., La Sombra and La Máscara 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (14:25) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events